


Self Indulgent Book

by fathomunculus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomunculus/pseuds/fathomunculus
Summary: OC/Canon I've wrote as I've descended back into my weeaboo phase over lockdown.Audra belongs 2 @spicyoctopus
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Female Character(s), Greed/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Greed dragged a callous hand down his face taking extra care around the eyes, for emphasis. “I don’t see the big deal doll” the rasp in his voice showing signs of exhaustion. Currently his girlfriend, if he can call her that, was decorating her flat for the upcoming months and Greed being her _oh so loving boyfriend_ had to step in. 

Especially after seeing her passed out on the floor, the Halloween decorations she was fretting over acting as a burrow. 

“It’s a big deal to me” she pouted, twirling a stand of her ginger locks. 

Greed had to stifle a laugh, a clear as day indent from the themed fairy lights she was hanging up before her body decided to crash. It was cute. He crouched to her level on the floor to cup her face. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, feeling her burn up from his tender affection. 

“Just tell me what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Audra bit her lip. She scanned her phone screen a little more closely, then closer, before she could put together a coherent response to the text that got her so shaken the phone vibrated, this time with the text ‘well?’. 

‘Well what?’ She thought ‘The audacity, how dare he do this’ she pouted at her phone “I’m just going to let that sit” thinking out loud, she shoved her phone into her purse “just let it sit”. 

She looked like she was shooting everyone walking by daggers with how intensely she was looking for any hint that she hadn’t been stood up. Her last relationship with Kimblee had left some expectations she wasn’t getting over any time soon. 

A text tone dragged her out of her thinking, the shrill ringing causing her to panic. Frantically, she dug through her pink hand bag to grab her phone. 

She took a moment to calm herself. She was on edge, her racing heart rattling her torso. She dropped her head to examine the floor, it was better than potentially giving some poor passerby a dirty look. Every little crack, the grass peaking through, the texture and the dull grey were all mentally noted, she took extra care to do so and eventually the intensity of her heartbeat stopped. 

She sighed, lifting her finger to twirl a lock of hair. She tuned out all of her environment that approaching footsteps didn’t register. 

“Audra?” She snapped her eyes open to see who was calling her, the anger faltering when she saw the person in front of her. 

“Lux, hello” Audra fought through a stutter, “where are you going?” 

“I stayed at a friend’s place last night so I’m just heading home” Lux informed. 

“Oh?” Her hazel eyes lit up, who was this ‘friend’ Audra knew everyone, no one could get past being on a first name basis with her. 

Upon seeing Audra’s demeanour, the blonde girl’s face quickly burnt up. In rapid succession she choked out variety of “it’s not like that”, “I’ve been helping them with some things while they’re parents are away” and “don’t take it the wrong way when I haven’t gave enough detail” her babbling cut short with Audra’s simple, damming question. 

“Was it Ed?” 

Lux felt her face burn even more, making eye felt impossible, subconsciously she tried to hide herself from Audra’s gaze, feeling too emotionally exposed to response. 

This told Audra everything and the red head was just about to start asking Lux a series of invasive questions on exactly what her and Ed were doing, then her phone rang. 

Both girls now unsettled, it was a natural reaction to both their situations. 

Audra made quick work of answering her phone “hello?” She answered pushing back her nerves. 

“I’ll be 5 minutes doll” his gravely voice could make her knees buckle and Lux in that moment took the opportunity to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s this?” Lux held the two lacy straps between her fingers, allowing her friend to inspect. 

“It’s red” Audra’s deadpan sliced Lux in half, she knew. “This for anyone in question?” She definitely knew. A grin creeped across Audra’s face, highlighting the gold shimmer in her lipstick. Lux felt it was taunting her. 

“That’s actually a lot of red you got there. 

Lux scoffed, her friend was too preceptive, annoyingly preceptive. Audra’s mocking expression didn’t falter, just intensified watching her blonde friend flustered over her innocently acknowledging the colour Lux had a penchant for. 

A penchant she shared with a certain someone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t” Greed’s voice was stern, authoritative and betrayed by nervous cracking; his stance betrayed further by his face becoming flushed. 

“Don’t give me that, Audra” he growled “it’s not going to work.” 

Audra, when desperately trying to convince her boyfriend had a trick that worked every time, every single time; the puppy dog face. 

Her brows were furrowed, her eyes watery and her lips pouty. Greed liked to think of himself as a fortress, unable to be infiltrated, however *his* Audra knew all his weaknesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in like 2 months welp ; __ ;


	5. Chapter 5

Greed had annoyed Audra before, he angered her but he never made her furious. His sly grin couldn’t win her over this time. 

When he had reached out to cup her cheek, he couldn’t of predicted what she did; all 24 of her adult teeth chomping down on his hand with a ferocity he never saw from her. 

Greed, shameless as always, didn’t fight the lewd moan that fell from his lips. 

Audra darted her eyes towards him, shocked with her mouth still fixed in place ‘did he?’ 

“You alright doll? You look a little flush.”

“Oh fuck you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lux dropped her body onto her blissfully unaware boyfriend with a dull thud leaving said boyfriend, Edward now near suffocating under her. 

He huffed, being interrupted from his research was one thing but being smothered by a needy girlfriend was another. 

Edward had to abandon his book. Snaking a metallic arm around her waist, he began softly pressing his lips to her temple in attempt to pull her out of the sulk she was in. 

His free hand began to play with her hair, tangling and untangling his tan fingers in her tresses. 

“What’s got to you today?” He murmured, before pressing another kiss to her temple.


	7. Chapter 7

“You like her.”

The words hit Edward like a ton of bricks, he could’ve spat his cola had the important notes he was previously writing not been there. He attempted to glare at his younger brother, only for it to be diminished by his blush. 

“What makes you think that?” He croaked. Alphonse just laughed “come on brother, I’ve noticed.” 

Noticed huh, of course he’d notice; they’d been attached by the hip since kids, Ed give his right arm for Al, both gave their lives, Al opened the gate to “return” him home only to follow his older brother into this world. To Alphonse, he was a open book. 

“You look at her just like you looked at Winry” shit, he was obvious even back then; obvious and stubborn.  
Ed struggled to form words, he felt like a ant under a magnifying glass. His younger sibling, cruelly, watching him struggle. 

“Edward” Alphonse started “it’s been 18 years, 20 for you! You can’t keep holding out to cross paths with this world’s Winry.” Ed tried to protest only to be cut off by Al “I’ve already started my family, you should catch up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux is a CoS OC first and foremost and I’ve been sitting on some headcanons about Ed avoiding relationships all together in that canon; cause he’s holding out for Winry. So you get Ed, 36 and struggling to accept his growing feelings for Lux.


End file.
